What If
by XxLostInTheShadowsxX
Summary: What if the Lost Boys got to Sam before the Frog Brothers did? What if Sam didn't have Edgar and Alan to influence his decision? What if maybe, just maybe, he chose not to kill them? What if…? *Will have Sam/Lost Boy pairing(s)* *sorry not sorry* Warning: Will have BDSM type stuff
1. Manners

Third Person's P.O.V.

Manners

' _Chasing around Michael and his raging sex glands is getting tiring very quickly_ ,' Sam thought, ' _especially with all of these people pushing and shoving me around._ '

"Sam, don't you have something better to do then follow me around all night?" Michael asked in condescending tone. Sam looked to my surroundings, trying to come up with something so he didn't seem like a bother. His gaze finally landed on a comic shop.

"Yeah. Actually, I do." He told him, looking amazed at the size of it. Sure, he had seen larger ones in Phoenix, but this was on a whole new level. It was bright and had many people in it. Smoke seemed to surround the building, and Sam couldn't help but think about the little plants by grandpa's window.

The older boy left the younger one alone, and just as he was about to step into the building, Sam heard the sound of motorcycles. They seemed to be coming closer, and when he looked down the boardwalk, he saw four of them, coming right for him! Luckily, the leader swerved out of the way before he could get hurt. Sure, Sam liked the boardwalk, but there was no way in hell he wanted to be splattered all over it.

The guy in the front, with the platinum hair, parked and the rest followed. For some reason, Sam got the same vibe from them as he did that gypsy girl Michael was following. They were all mysterious and dangerous. Well the girl not so much. She didn't exactly scream danger. Her's was more like 'Don't Approach'. Sam didn't know why Michael insisted on chasing girls that are unattainable.

"Well well well, boys, what do we have here?" A strong, cold, attractive voice said. Sam hoped and prayed that, whoever the person was, wasn't talking about him. He tried to ignore it.

"Seems to me, it's a lost kitten. What do you think, Marko?" Another male voice rang out. This time Sam turned to find the guys that were talking.

One of them, the one that had talked last, had a wavy mane of wind-blown blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like the color of denim blue jeans. He wore a black jacket with silver bangles which were clipped on by a safety pin. He paired it with a pair of dirty white jeans that had so many rips in them, it looked like he took a pair of scissors to them and didn't stop. It didn't necessarily look bad though.

"Aw, I've always wanted a pet kitten, Paul!" The curly headed guy said with a smirk. The smirk he wore held a promise of mischief and mayhem.

' _Not a good mix_ ', Sam thought

The curly haired boy walked over to Sam slowly, making sure that the younger boy watched his every step. Sam didn't know why, but he felt like he anticipated the boy being near him. The curly headed blonde was close, closer than the young Emerson expected him to get, when he reached out a thin hand and traced Sam's collar. His fingers ran alongside the edge of his jaw to his jugular, and Sam shivered. Whether it was due to his insanely cold skin or the way the older guy's skin felt on his, he didn't want to know. All he knew was that he needed to get away, and quick, before he did something that he knew he would regret later.

"Maybe we could give him a collar. What do you think about that Paul?" Curly asked the first guy, whose name is apparently Paul. His breath caught as the man's breath hit his neck.

"I like that idea Marko. Maybe we could chain him up! What do you think about ropes, huh kitten?" Sam stuttered, not knowing what the hell to do or say. Finally, he come up with a response.

"My name is not kitten!" He said defiantly, turning his chin up to meet the sea blue-green eyes of the guy apparently named Marko.They were hypnotic and Sam felt like he could stare at them for hours and hours and never get tired of the way they looked or the color they were.

"Oh of course not." The wind blown blonde, Paul, cooed. "That's just gonna be what we call you."

Sam huffed and turned to walk away, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Sam turned to see who it was that stopped him, but his eyes met that of the Platinum blonde's. His icy blue eyes looked cold, calculating, but also very very dangerous. He seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Now that was very rude, _kitten_. Maybe we need to teach you some manners."


	2. Embarrassment

Sam's P.O.V.

Embarrassment

My eyes widened at the possibilities he could have meant when he said they were gonna 'teach me some manners'. A pleasant shiver ran up my spine as my mind went through all of the scenarios and things they could do to me. I could feel my cheeks heat up and flush.

"Aw, look boys, he likes it!" Paul laughed. That only made Sam's cheeks redder, and Platinum noticed.

"Paul stop. You're embarrassing the kitten." He chided Paul, somewhat jokingly, but also serious too. Instantly, Paul and Marko stopped laughing, and looked at their leader. The only dark haired one looked up and stared at me straight in the eyes. I felt violated, even though he wasn't anywhere near me. His eyes felt like they were invading even the most private of thoughts.

"Dwayne, quit staring at our new pet. You're making him uncomfortable." He told him, and the brunette listened after replying, "Yes David."

So their names were David, Paul, Marko, and Dwayne. For some odd reason, I felt like it fit them well. As if they heard what I thought, they each gave me a small smirk or, in Marko's case, a boyish grin.

"So, pet, wanna hang with us tonight? I'm sure you can find something to keep us entertained." David's slick persuading voice rang out, and I probably would have said yes if it weren't for the approaching footsteps. The girl that Mike was chasing around like a lost puppy popped up out of nowhere, and tugged on David's long coat, the kid closely behind her before he went to Dwayne. He grabbed on to the dark haired man and hugged him close, and I was glad the kid had some that looked after him. It can't be easy being a little kid with these type of people.

David looked at the girl, then back to me, and then back to her again. He seemed to finish the argument in his head because he finally said, "Let's go boys."

The other three, even the quiet one, Dwayne, didn't hide their disappointment in not being able to stay and play with their new toy, but David wouldn't let up. Growing tired of their arguing, he looked at them and gave them a glare that would send anyone six feet under. All the boys did was nod and cast their eyes down.

He looked at me, and me, not wanting to get on his bad side, cast my eyes down as well. They stayed like that for a minute before, surprisingly, a finger came up to my chin and lifted my head so that I was looking into David's ice blue eyes. I shivered slightly, and this reaction seemed to amuse him because he chuckled. It was a deep sound that, I'm sure not many people have heard.

"I'll see you soon, kitten, and when I do, you'll get the punishment you deserve. I promise you that." My eyes widened, and I could practically see my face turn a deep shade of red in my head. Before I could respond, they were walking away. As the guys hopped on their motorcycles, Mike found me.

He looked over to them, and I knew his eyes were on the gypsy girl. All of them, save the little boy, who was too busy trying to get on the bike, looked over at us. The girl's eyes were on Michael, but I knew that all of the guys had their eyes on me. Thank God, Mike didn't notice. Finally all of them had their bikes revved up.

Right before they left, I turned to a disheartened Michael, slapped his shoulder, and said "C'mon, she stiffed ya."

I heard them ride off, and to be completely honest with you, I did turn around. I watched them go, one by one- Paul, Marko, Dwayne, David, and I had a feeling the order was always like this because it just seemed natural. But no, what really made me nervous and scared was the fact that I was anticipating seeing them again. I wondered just what David had in mind when he said 'punishment'.


	3. Cursing

_A/N: So I don't do these a lot, but I figured I should. Sam never met Edgar and Alan, and so, as of now, the timeline is completely changed. So, If the timeline seems messed up, it's supposed to be._

"Sam, why haven't you come down to the Boardwalk with me in the past few days. Is it because I ditched you? I mean, I'm really am sorry about that." Mike told me from my doorway. I sighed. To be completely honest, I just didn't want him to leave me again, for fear that I might run into _them_.

"Nah, Mikey. I've just been busy settling in." I seen the look on Mike's face that told me he didn't believe me, so I added an "I promise."

Michael looked relieved and nodded before he said, "Are you settled in good enough cause I was wondering if you wanted to go to the boardwalk tonight."

Sam thought of just saying no until he remembered the comic shop he never got a chance to go. He weighed the risks of running into the bikers again and getting a few new comics. Sam decided the latter was more important. He could just avoid the bikers if need be… right?

PAGE BREAK*

Third Person's P.O.V.*

The Boardwalk was just as alive tonight, maybe even more than it had been a few nights ago. Sam couldn't imagine a time when it wouldn't be. Even in the daytime, when it was littered with families and small children, it was still packed.

The lights, rides, and vendors were full of unsuspecting people, drunk, high, or both. They didn't know about the creature lurking in the dark, and neither did Sam. He didn't know that he had already met the main reason for most of the missing posters in this town. He didn't know that he was about to see them again.

PAGE BREAK*

"Sammy, come back here! Mom said you have to stay with me!" Michael yelled to his little brother who was running through the people like a kid having a sugar high.

" _No_ , she said we have to stay together! Now if you kept up, you wouldn't lose me!" He hollered right back. Sam knew he was behaving like a kid, but he didn't care. He got two things out of this. For one, he got to piss off Michael. That was _always_ fun. ' _Payback for the other night_ ', Sam thought.

For another, he just wanted to get to the comic book store before he ran into the biker gang. Sam didn't want to know what the leader, David, had meant when he said that they would "punish" him. _Okay_ , now that's a lie. He desperately wanted to know. No, he _needed_ to know.

He could imagine many things, but he didn't know for sure. All he knew was that he was anticipating it. He was looking forward to hearing the roar of their bikes again, even if it meant Marko's sick sense of humor, Paul's obvious need to invade people's private space, Dwayne's smoldering and uncomfortable gaze, and David's inviting and calculating disposition.

The roar of bikes made Sam stop in his tracks. A chill ran up his spine as he saw them. Platinum blonde hair stood out among all of the bikers, as did Dwayne's dark Native American hair. Sam quickly scanned the two other bikes riding with them and saw Paul and Marko. On Dwayne's bike, the young boy rode, looking as though he was enjoying it. Clinging to David was the wild-haired brunette, and Sam didn't know why, but he felt a surge of jealousy run through him. The girl had been looking at Michael the other night, and now she was on the back of a motorcycle, holding on to David with her life. It wasn't fair. She needed to choose, and she needed to choose Michael.

Sam didn't understand why he was feeling these emotions. He wasn't gay, well at least he didn't _think_ he was gay. His mom never really taught him that being so was a bad thing. Sam was just wondering, if he was gay, why he'd never felt attracted to a guy or guys before. Maybe he wasn't attracted to them like that. Maybe it was the way they carried themselves. Sam was sure he couldn't be the only one to notice it.

The young boy felt someone hit his back, and he turned to see Michael. His eyes seemed to focus on the bikes as well. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to see them, only to find all of them gone.

"Sammy, I gotta go do something. Here's a ten. Try not to spend it all. Michael said, slightly dazed before going off to do whatever it is that he was going to do, and leaving his brother all alone, _again_.

"Asshole" Sam said before going off to find something to do.

He walked along the well lit boardwalk, praying to every God he knew of that he wouldn't run into David and his gang, but knowing Sam's luck, he knew he would. Maybe if he headed to the comic book store, he could go in there and wait for Michael to come get him. The boys didn't exactly look like the comic book type, so he assumed that that would be a safe place.

Walking in a hurried pace, he kept cursing his older brother for leaving him for a girl. Was there no loyalty? He guessed not, especially when it came to anyone of the opposite sex.

"Damn Michael to hell." He said, not watching where he was going. Suddenly he bumped into someone. All he saw was a flash of platinum before he landed on his ass in the middle of the boardwalk. Sam didn't want to look up, already knowing who it would be.

"Cursing isn't nice, kitten."

 _A/N: Sorry it took me so long guys! I am currently doing a lot of school work, but also trying to make time for you guys!!! Anyways, I am almost done with another chapter for 'A Chance to Save Them'. If you haven't already, please check it out! Anyways, thanks guys for reading and liking my story. A simple comment makes my day! Also, prayers for the victims of Hurricane Harvey in Texas!_


	4. PLEASE READ *VERY IMPORTANT*

My Amazing Readers,

Hiya Guys!!! Sorry, this is not an update. I just wanted to say thank y'all for liking my story so far. Your comments mean sooooo much to me. Like y'all dont even know. Even the ones critiquing me! I personally wanna thank Tigeress24, Emzy2k11, and FlowerChild23

Anyways, as you may know, the US is going through some hard times right now with all of these hurricanes. One of them is supposed to be headed towards my state, so keep me and everyone else in the effected areas in your thoughts and prayers.

Also, you may or may not have an update on the way soon. This will be a gift to you for my birthday, which is September 7th. I don't know for sure yet because of school work, but keep your fingers crossed!

~Emily


	5. Riding and Arguing

A/N: Laddie will be with Star when she is with Michael.

Sam's P.O.V

"Cursing isn't nice, kitten." I heard that annoyingly attractive voice say. Dammit. Why, of a the people for me to bump into, did it have to be him? Sometimes, I swear, God is out to get me. Maybe he finds my humiliation and embarrassment amusing. I will never know. Suddenly, I remembered where I was, or more specifically, _who_ I was in front of.

"First if all, I am not a kitten. Second of all, I don't care what you find nice and what you don't." I let it slip before I could stop myself. My eyes widened when I realized what I had done. I had basically just signed my own death certificate _and_ sealed the casket.

The boys seemed thoroughly amused, yet also somewhat shocked, and Marko walked over to me, hovering my body, which was still on the ground for some odd reason. He stood beside David with this weird smile that made me think he knew something no one else did. I made me wanna know what he was hiding, but I knew it could be dangerous. I knew he could be dangerous, along with the other three.

"Well, I didn't know kittens could bark, did you Paul?" He asked while smirking, putting his thumb, which was poking out of fingerless gloves, up to his mouth. For about a second or two, I let my eyes roam his outfit. It consisted of: a white shirt, baggy chaps, boots, and fingerless gloves. None of it impressed me until I saw his jacket. Covered in different patches, some recognizable, others not so much, the jacket he sported was colorful beyond words. I knew clothes, and that jacket was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen, like wearable art. Sadly, Marko noticed.

" _Aw_ , does the kitten like my jacket?" He cooed in a somewhat mocking, but also gentle, voice. I tried to look tough and shake my head, but I could feel my head nod up and down, seemingly without my control. Marko smiled his trademark smile, but somehow it looked different. It looked like he was genuinely pleased about something.

"So, kitten, wanna go for a ride with us?" David's cool voice asked. Again, I tried to shake my head and say "hell no.", but all that came out was "Sure."

All of them looked surprise. Well, all of them except David, that is. He just gazed at me with curiosity, like he was mildly confused, and I can admit, so was I. Why in the world was I about to get on the back of a bike with a total stranger? Maybe it's the way they looked at me. It made me want to do _anything_ to appease them, and that worried me.

"You can ride with me." Paul said. I nodded and scurried up from the ground, much to their amusement. While trying to get up, God must have thought it would be funny to torture me some more, because I tripped over my own two feet. It felt like I was in slow motion, falling, waiting to feel the impact of the hard wooden boardwalk when suddenly, I wasn't.

"You need to watch where you're going, kitten, or you could get hurt." Dwayne told me. I looked at him, surprised that he made it to me as quick as he did. Slowly, I nodded and stood up straight, realizing that every single one of them, even Marko, who was the shortest of them all, was taller than me by at least a head. _Curse my delayed puberty…_

He led me over to Paul's bike, and I instantly got on, used to getting onto Mike's bike. It was a really nice motorcycle, nothing you would be able to compare to Mike's dirt bike. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around Paul's torso. He grabbed them and pulled them tightly around him. My chest was flush against his back.

"I don't want you to fall off, kitten. You might want to hold on a little tighter." He said, turning around and giving my a grin, partnering it with a wink. I tried to stop myself, but I could feel the heat spread across my cheeks. _Damn you Paul_.

He revved up his bike, along with the others, creating a huge ass scene, making me hide my face in his long coat. It smelled like alcohol, weed, and copper. Somehow it was comforting.

"Hold on tight." He said, and suddenly we were off, making me clutch him tighter. All of the boy were howling and hollering, making people stare as we rode by. Many people had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit. For no reason whatsoever I started laughing. This seemed to appease Paul because he turned his head sideways and smiled at me.

I was having such a great time, even though Paul was driving like a maniac. This stopped, though, when I saw Michael leading the girl to his bike. The little boy was following behind her closely. The girl was just about to get on Michael's dirt bike when we pulled up by them. The boy visibly relaxed, and I bet it was because he knew the girl was about to leave him all alone.

"Where ya goin' Star?" David said in a patronizing tone, like he was talking to a child.

"For a ride. This is Michael." She told him, looking down to avoid meeting his eyes. So it wasn't just me he had that effect on… I hid behind Paul's jacket in hopes of Michael not seeing me. Thankfully, he seemed to be in a trance looking at the girl, Star. Let's hope it stays that way.

"Let's go." Michael tried to get Star onto his bike, but she held a firm stance, looking at Michael, begging him to let her go.

"Star." David's voice rang out again. This time, she looked defeated, until he said, "You were supposed to be watching Laddie, but I suppose you can go with him for a while. We'll meet up with you at the carousel before the boardwalk closes. _Don't be late_."

She, along with everyone else in the group, looked shocked beyond belief and nodded so fast I thought her neck would snap. Once everyone finally snapped out of it, Michael caught my eye.

"Sam, what the hell! Get off the bike right now. You're going home." He said angrily, walking up to me and grabbing my arm and squeezing it until it hurt. I pulled it back and held it to my chest.

"No, I'm not. You aren't mom. You can't tell me what to do." I told him, angry he was trying to play dad. I don't need Michael to look out for me.

"How about I go get mom? She'll tell you the same thing I am now." He said, condescendingly.

"How about when she gets here, I tell her about all the times when we were in Phoenix, and I caught you sneaking out to go smoke and drink with your friends. How does _that_ sound?" Blackmail was one of my strong suits, and I always made sure to go for the throat. Paul started to laugh under his breath.

" _You wouldn't dare_." He said in disbelief. Didn't see that one coming, did ya' Mickey.

" _Try me_." I told him with a smirk on my face.

"Fine, but if you get into any trouble, don't come crying to me. Be at the carousel when they pick Star up, or I _will_ leave you here."

"Actually, we were just gonna take him home." David told Michael. Thank God, Michael was done with his shit. He is so annoying sometimes.

The rest of their conversation was a blur, and finally, I saw Michael, hold Star's hand, walking away, towards the food court. Laddie hopped on behind Dwayne and wrapped his tiny arms around him, grabbing them at the middle.

"Ready to see where we live, kitten?"


	6. Trust and Being Protective

Sam's P.O.V

Trust and Being Protective

Wind was blowing at me from all directions, and it felt amazing and enthralling. I could feel the boys' excitement, the thrill of the ride. We were racing down the beach, the boys howling and yelling, Laddie even joining in with them. He seemed like he was having the time of his life, and I'll admit, so was I.

"Ah!" Marko yelled from where he was, and I turned slightly to look at him. He looked at me and grinned. I returned it before giving off my own yell. The boys all responded by doing more, and I couldn't help but to laugh. I never would have thought I would have been here a few days ago, and I couldn't bring myself to regret it.

Suddenly, I felt Paul speed up. Grabbing onto him tighter, I tried to peek around his shoulder, trying to see without his hair in my way. All I could see was a foggy blackness. One thing I did hear made me grab him even tighter: waves crashing.

I saw the lighthouse before I saw the cliff. My eyes widened as I felt Paul's bike accelerate in speed even more. If he didn't stop soon, we were gonna barrel right over!

"Paul! Paul, stop! There's a cliff!" I yelled, trying to get his attention, but the sound of the bikes mixed with that of the waves over powered me. I could see the cliff from where I was now, and it looked like we were about to go right over when I felt a sudden stop. My body slammed into Paul's, and I had to catch myself before I fell off his bike, well Paul helped.

"You didn't think I'd drive us off the cliff, did you kitten?" He laughed, turning around to look at me. "I don't know whether to find that funny or offensive." He joked. Still shaken, all I could do was breath out, trying to catch my breathe. His next comment didn't really help the situation.

"And, I like it when you say my name." He said in my ear, huskily. It sent shivers down my spine, and I wanted more, much more. It scared me, but it was also exhilarating. Someone cleared their throats, and I looked up to see Dwayne smirking at me while covering Laddie's eyes.

"Let's keep it clean in front of the child, okay kitten." He told me while giving me a wink. I nodded, shocked at what just happened. David, whose job it apparently was to save me from embarrassment, came up and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Boys, I think it's about time for us to show our kitten where we live. What do ya' think?" The boys all nodded, and Marko grabbed my arm, making me laugh as he ran across the rocky cliff and to the wooden dock which led to a cave. My eyebrows shot up as I looked around.

"This is where you live?" I asked confused and bewildered. They live on a cave, like an actual cave. They all nodded, and Marko, who was dragging me looked at me.

"Be careful right here, kitten. Some boards are loose, and I don't want you to fall." He told me, and my heart soared at the thought of him actually caring about my well-being. No one had ever really cared about me like that before. Sure, mom and Michael loved me, but they didn't make sure I was okay with doing the simplest things. It made me feel like he actually cared about what happened to me.

"Thank you." I looked at him, giving him a small smile. He returned the smile and led me over the dock, avoiding the missing parts.

Thankfully, we made it to the entrance without difficulty, well except me falling in one of the holes in the bridge. Marko had to grip me tightly and pull me up. I don't know how he did it, but he pulled me up like a rag doll.

"Thank you." I said, slightly shaken. He looked at me and laughed. His laugh, melodic, and I wanted to hear it forever.

"Don't worry, once you come here often, you get the hang of it." He said, gripping my arm more tightly, and I didn't want him to let go, so I just stayed by him. Luckily, we didn't run into anymore trouble after that, and we finally came to the entrance of the cave.

I wondered what he meant by 'when you come here often'. Was I not just a one night thing. I hope not because, to be completely honest, I feel some attachment to these boys, and I don't know if I would be able to leave them alone after one night.


	7. Casa de la Cave

Sam's P.O.V.

Casa de la Cave

"So, you all _live_ here?" I asked as I looked around the cave like place. He knew he sounded stupid, but it was amazing. I mean sure, it looked like a cave, but I could tell that it hadn't always been one, due to the chandelier inside the fountain.

"Yep. Ya see kitten, this was the most popular resort in Santa Carla about eighty five years ago. The only problem was, they built it on a fault. When San Francisco was hit, in 1906, the ground opened up, and this place took a header, _right into the crack_." David said, clapping his hands together for effect.

"So now it's yours?" I guessed, slightly in awe. He nodded and smirked.

"So now it's ours." After David said that, Paul came up to me and slung his arm over my shoulder. He held something in his hand, and instantly I knew what it was. My mind went back to grandpa and the window pane again.

"Whatcha think, kitten?" He asked, blowing the smoke all over my face. I blinked for a second, trying to figure out what just happened. Oh right, Paul…

"Um, well, it's cool that all of you live here, but what do your parents think?" I asked, feeling slightly stupid after asking it. They probably didn't care about parents.

"Parents, what are those?" Marko laughed. He came up to me with a small white bird in his hand, a pigeon. I was surprised. All of the pigeons I had seen before wouldn't even let a human come close to them, yet here Marko was, holding one and petting it like it was the most normal thing in the world. He must of saw me looking at him because he spoke

"Wanna hold her?" He asked, and everyone around us stopped. Everyone, including Laddie looked shocked. I wondered why.

"Why do you all look so surprised…?" I trailed off. That seemed to snap everyone out of their daze. Dwayne was the first to speak.

"Marko never let's anyone hold his pigeons, not even us." He told me, still baffled, but he hid it better than the others. I looked at Marko, confused at why he would want me to hold one when he didn't even let them.

"So, you wanna?" He asked again, and I really wanted to, but I was just afraid that I would accidentally hurt her, and make Marko angry. This led me to shake my head.

"I'm not good with animals." That was a lie. I had my own dog at grandpa's house, a husky named Nanook.

"Don't lie, kitten." Marko grinned, but slight anger and playfulness were also in his eyes. _Dammit. How the hell did he know?_

"I just don't know how to hold a bird. I don't want to hurt her." I told him quickly, and he looked completely fine with that answer, as he let the bird fly off. Marko slowly walked up to me, put his finger on my chin, and lifted my head up. _Damn, he is a lot taller than me._

"You shouldn't lie, kitten. It doesn't suit you." He grinned mischievously before he let my chin go. He brought his gloved hand up to his mouth and smiled at me. I smiled back, not really caring that my cheeks were flushed. This lighting sucks anyways. He probably can't even see that good.

"So kitten, why don't you have a seat?" David's voice interrupted. I nodded my head, still looking at Marko. Slowly I looked away, my legs carrying me to an empty couch. Paul, apparently, decided that he wanted to sit by me, so, after playing with his boom box, he jumped on the cushion next to mine. David called Marko over to where he was before he could sit down.

"Marko, why don't you go get something for our guest here to drink. I'm sure the kitten is thirsty." I was about to object, but was met with David's hand. He put it up in a shushing manner, and I instantly felt what I wanted to say die in my throat.

Marko walked away, still grinning like a madman. It kinda freaked me out, and I wondered if he always smiled like that.

"So, kitten, tell us about yourself. I mean, you know our name, but you haven't told us your's." David said. I knew my brother had said my name around them, but I could tell this wasn't up for discussion. I hated the attention he now directed at me. Playing with my hands in my lap, I finally responded.

"Um, my name's Sam." I said, feeling very uncomfortable with the situation. It wasn't every day that a bunch of hot bikers take you on a bike ride to their cave/home.

"Well, _Sam_ , what brings you to Santa Carla?" He asked, saying my actual name for once. It sent shivers up and down my entire body, and I swear I have never reacted like that before when someone has said my name. He said it differently, and I wanted him to say it over and over _and over_ again.

"Mom's divorced, had to move in with her dad." I really didn't want to talk about the divorce with anyone, _let_ _alone_ some strange guys I just met. David's face changed into one mixed with confusion and worry. It couldn't be for me. Maybe I was reading it wrong.

"Why did they divorce?" He asked, his tone, slow and steady. I knew that I couldn't avoid the question, and yet, my eyes pleaded with him. I was begging through my eyes, but he wouldn't let up. Finally, I sighed.

"Mom found dad cheating on her with some whore half her age. She didn't want a huge legal battle, and it was better that way. Dad said he didn't want us anyways." I told them, looking at the floor. Thankfully, Marko decided to make a reappearance. ' _Thank you, Marko_.' I mentally sent out to him, knowing he couldn't hear me, but hey whatever. He still saved my ass from anymore discomfort.

He was carrying this jeweled bottle, and a dark red liquid swirled in it. The bottle itself was covered in gold, and the it had little red and greenish stones decorating it. I knew instantly that, whatever that bottle had inside of it, it _wasn't_ something I should be drinking.


	8. Scarves and Discipline

**A/N: So, here's another chappie!!! Y'all gone like this one, I can promise you! ;)**

Third Person's P.O.V.

Scarves and Discipline

David took the bottle, opened it up, and brought it to his lips. After taking a few sips, he shivered. It made Sam react similarly, seeing David so vulnerable looking. David soon recovered, and held out the bottle to Sam.

"Here, kitten. Drink some of this." He said, so persuasively that Sam almost took the bottle. _Almost_.

"I don't think I should, guys. I'm taking some pain medicine when I get home, so I really shouldn't drink anything." Sam told him, and it was the truth. The ride here, though fun, had given Sam a horrible headache.

"Why would you need pain medicine?" David said, narrowing his eyes, trying to detect if he was lying. Sam wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained from doing it.

"Headache. Probably from on the way here." He told the blonde in the wheelchair. Satisfied that he wasn't lying, David nodded his head and put the bottle beside his feet. Sam's eyes were immediately drawn to it. He _did_ want to taste it, but he knew that it would be a _very_ bad idea. Drinking alcohol with four strange boys, no men, that he found deathly attractive? Yeah, not a good idea.

"So, kitten, what do _you_ wanna do?" Paul asked, nudging him from the side. Sam turned to see him grinning, as usual. He wondered if Paul ever stopped smiling. Sam decided that he should answer before they think he's weird, and so, he shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't live here. What _do you guys_ do for fun?" He questioned. All of the boys exchanged a mischievous secretive look.

"You wouldn't be into what we do for fun, trust me." Marko laughed. This led to Sam pouting, not knowing the full extent of what they meant. If he did, he would've high tailed it outta there.

"Well, since we have nothing to do, why don't you boys go get us some food. Take Laddie with you." He looked at Sam momentarily before saying, "Anything special you want, kitten?" David asked with a smirk on his face. Sam, who's eyes went wide again, due to the unwanted attention, just shook his head really fast, hoping to stop their stares. The others nodded and all of them, besides David and Sam got up from their seats. Laddie ran in from God-knows-where and went over to Dwayne, grabbing his and Paul's pants legs. Paul helped Laddie jump up to get out of the cave, and a few seconds after, they were out of sight. Sam heard the sound of bikes rev up, and a minute or two after, they were gone.

"So, _kitten_ , you didn't think I forgot about your punishment, did you?" He asked, huskily with an eyebrow raised. David leaned up to where he was almost out of his chair. Sam's eyes widened, making David smirk. Sam soon realized that he was serious, and gulped.

"Um, what punishment?" Sam tried to play dumb in hopes that David would have forgotten, and he knew that his chances were slim. David would never forget this, though.

"The punishment you get for smart mouthing Paul, for turning your back on us while we were talking to you, for cursing, and for smart mouthing me. Ya' see, that's a lot of bad things that you shouldn't have done, kitten, but _I guess_ I could go easy on you since it's your first time." Sam released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Ten should be good." He whispered more to himself than to Sam, and he was confused.

"Ten what?" He asked, his voice slightly shaking. David just looked at him and smirked before getting up off of his wheelchair. He went over to a little nook in the cave that had cloth sheets and scarves covering it. David grabbed a scarf before he walked over to Sam. At this point, Sam's breathing was almost non-existent.

"Ten spankings", and after David said that, Sam's breathing picked up ninety to nothing. He was almost hyperventilating, and if David was worried in the slightest, he didn't show it. He did ask Sam one simple question.

"Do you want this?" Sam didn't think he meant just the punishment. It was more than that, and he thought about it for a minute. Did he want this? Did he want to give himself completely over to guys he barely knew, and he knew the answer.

"Yes." He told David while looking down, and the platinum haired vampire nodded his head before he started giving Sam orders.

"Stand up." Sam did what he was told, and David replaced him on the couch. Sam was mildly scared of what was to come, but he found that he was anticipating it more than feeling afraid.

"Take off your shirt and pants." Sam was a little more reluctant to do so, but after getting a look from David, he slowly reached down and untied his shoelaces. He took off each shoe slowly. Next his shirt came off, and lastly, his pants. Finally, Sam was only in his boxers, which, he had to admit, were feeling a little tighter than usual.

"Now, before I start, you need to tell me if you don't want this, okay? Just say stop of it becomes too much." David said, and Sam had to admit, he was surprised that David cared about his feelings in this.

Out of nowhere, David grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him closer to his sitting form. Sam let David pull him, albeit reluctantly. David could see that

" _Come here, kitty kitty_." He cooed in Sam's ear when Sam finally reached him, and Sam felt something twitch in his stomach. This made Sam's face and neck turn a few shades redder than it normal my was. David noticed this and smirked.

"Now, I want you to lean over my legs, okay?" Sam did so, suddenly shy about the way he looked, but he did it nonetheless. As he did so, David trailed his icy cold hand up and down his spine, sending shivers all over Sam's body.

He grabbed the scarf he had gotten from Star's area, and tied it over Sam's eyes, stopping him from seeing anything. This left him completely vulnerable to his other senses. _'Good',_ David thought.

"You are going to get ten swats. How this works is, you say what you did wrong before we start, and when we do start, you will count them out loud. You will say sir after each number. Do you understand?" David asked Sam slowly, not wanting to start unless the boy knew what he was getting himself into. Sam nodded.

"Are you ready?" David asked him one more time, and Sam responded by nodding again. David reached one of his hand up and put his hand in Sam's hair, grasping a handful and pulling it upwards, causing Sam to take in a sharp breath.

"Now, kitten, why are we here?" David asked him, taking control. Sam didn't respond at first, until David pulled on his hair again.

"Be-because I.. I smart mouthed yo-you and Paul, I cursed, an-and I turned my ba-back when you all were ta-talking to me." Sam stuttered, not exactly knowing what to do. He loved that David was so confident, but he felt like an inexperienced little kid compared to him. _Hell, he was an inexperienced little kid!_

"Good, kitty. Now, don't you deserve this punishment?" David questioned.

"Yes." David pulled on Sam's hair again, pulling it up completely. Sam's neck was visible, and he wanted dig his fangs in it. David imagined how he would taste, and he could feel his fangs come out, willing himself to have one little taste. The monster inside of him tried to reason with him. Sam was his. Why shouldn't he take what was his, but the other part of him knew that, if he started, he wouldn't stop.

"Yes what?" He asked roughly, gripping Sam's golden locks.

"Yes, sir." Sam responded to this, and was rewarded with a hand coming down on his backside. This made Sam gasp, and the thing that had twitched a few minutes ago, did it again, making Sam feel hot

"One, s-sir."

"Good, kitty." David purred and massaged the place he had spanked for a second, and Sam could feel the sting of his hit. It hurt sure, but pain wasn't the main thing he was feeling right now. His mother and father had never spanked Sam. They never _had_ to, but Sam never would have thought that he would enjoy it.

 _Swat!_

This time it was a little harder, and on the top of Sam's thighs, making him whimper in pain and pleasure. He squirmed just a tiny bit on the vampire's lap, making David growl.

"T-two, sir." Sam shook, unable to control his breathing. David had to once again regain his composure. He was losing it quick. This continued on for eight more hits, each one harder than the last, and David would only hit those two places, his upper thighs or his backside.

By the end of this, Sam had a few stray tears falling onto his cheeks. He was whimpering as he slumped on David's legs. David rubbed the spots that he hit, trying to cool them down with his icy touch. He kept murmuring words of encouragement in Sam's hair, and when he saw his tears, he wiped them away.

"You did so good, kitten. I'm so proud of you." He whispered as Sam clutched onto him tighter. After a few minutes, Sam sat up, and David took off the scarf so that he would be able to look into David's icy blue eyes. David tried to read Sam, but all he could tell was that the younger boy was tired, physically and emotionally. David couldn't blame him.

David lifted Sam up and sat him on the couch. He got his clothes and helped him to get dressed, and as David was about to go get a blanket for him, Sam cried out.

"N-no, do-don't leave, ple-please." The little blonde haired boy called out to David, tired, disoriented, and a little scared, and the platinum blonde vampire turned to look at the human boy. All David could do was nod as he went to him. He gathered the boy up into his arms and gently laid down with him curled up against his side. David couldn't help but wonder if he had been too hard on him. He _is_ human. Unlike Marko, Paul, or even Dwyane, this boy was breakable. They needed to be more careful around him.

As he looked down at the boy to see if he was okay, he saw that his little kitten was snuggled up against his chest, snoring while he slept. David wasn't tired at all, and so he jut settled on watching his human sleep before the others came back.

 **A/N: Sooooooo, did y'all like it? I did. I mean, oh hot damn, Dominant David can tie me up and spank me anyday, anytime. Too bad, though. That position looks like its filled... *cry face***

 **Disclaimer (since it isnt obvious that I don't own the Lost Boys): I don't own the Lost Boys**.

 **Steal my work, and I will find you, harvest your organs, and sell them on the Black Market.**


	9. The Morning After

Sam's P.O.V.

The Morning After

"Sam. Sammy, _wake up_!" I heard someone yell in my ear, causing me to shoot up and hit the person in the face. Looking over, I saw Michael holding his face.

" _Shit_ , Sam, what the hell was that for?" He asked, incredulously. Once he removed his hand, I laughed at the red handprint on his face.

"For being a dick last night." I told him as he glared at me. At my laughter, his glare softened, showing my that he wasn't really that angry with me anymore.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ for being concerned and worried about you. I mean, you went off with strangers, _dangerous strangers_." He said like I was insane. Maybe I was, but he went off with Star.

" _You_ went off with a stranger, too, ya' know." I said with squinted eyes. I wasn't stupid. He was just being a hypocrite.

"Star is a tiny _female_. She isn't part of a dangerous biker gang, Sammy." He said, as if it was obvious. I almost decided to say something, but I changed my mind and kept my mouth shut. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she isn't dangerous. She could be a murderer for all we know.

Michael must have took this as something totally different because he looked satisfied and got up to leave. I grumbled under my breath, pissed. This isn't gonna be the end of this conversation.

"Now, c'mon, get up. Mom's at work. She wants me to watch you tonight, so she can go out. I kinda wanna see Star again, so you up for going to the Boardwalk again?" He asked me while I just looked at him confused.

"Mom got a job? Where? She wants to go out? What the hell else did I miss?" I asked, shocked. He gave me a small smile, and grabbed my arm, yanking me out of the comfort of my bed.

"The video store." He paused. "So, what happened last night?" Michael asked as we walked down the stairs. My eyes widened, a lot. For the first time since I got up, I thought about it, but due to Michael watching me, I quickly recovered.

"Oh nothing. They showed me where they lived, took me on a motorcycle ride." My voice cracked, and Mike's eyes narrowed.

"They didn't hurt you, did they Sammy?" He asked worriedly. _Not without my permission_ …

"No Mike. Anyways, _their bikes are so much better_ than yours." I joked, hoping to avoid and the subject. Luckily, he didn't notice.

"You did not just say that!" He yelled playfully at me as he lunged for my arm, causing me to jump out of the way and try to run down stairs. Keyword: _try_

Mike grabbed my arm, pulling me against him, locking me in a headlock, and I knew I was in trouble. He started to give me a noogie, making me laugh along, but also try and get away from him.

"Say it, Sam. Say my bike is better!" He laughed. I simply shook my head.

"I don't lie, Mikey!" I yelled, trying to break free of grip. Once more, I cursed the universe over my late puberty. His grip tightened.

"Say it, and I _might_ let yo-"

"Cut it out, boys. Michael, why don't you come help me with this new project of mine." Interrupted grandpa, and for the first time, I was thankful and happy about his presence. Michael glared playfully as I laughed. He reluctantly let me go, giving me a look that said 'this isn't over', and I gave him a smirk as I walked to the door, ready to grab my bike. I really wanted to go explore the Boardwalk during the day, away from * _shiver_ * David. His boys aren't much better, but at least they aren't as intimidating as he is, well except for Dwayne.

"Mickey, I'm going to the Boardwalk. I'll go see mom for money. See ya' later!" I yelled as I slammed the door, ready to go see what Santa Carla had to offer, and maybe _finally_ see the comic shop.

 **A/N: So, short chapter... ik. Sorry, but I have a feeling y'all are gonna LOVE the next one. Like on my other stories, I have to say, school is horrible. Hell.**

\-- Page Break --

 **S- Seven**

 **C- Crappy**

 **H- Hours**

 **O- Of**

 **O- Our**

 **L- Lives**

 **Anyways, hope y'all liked it. It isn't really interesting. Just a filler. Thanks y'all for reading my story though.**


	10. A Conversation with the 'Hunters'

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

 **A Conversation with the "Hunters'**

Edgar bumped Alan as a boy about their age walked into their parent's shop. To be honest, he kinda looked like a dirtbag. The boy had on a button up splatter paint shirt with different shapes in neon colors. Edgar and Alan narrowed their eyes as the boy started looking through their comics. They had seen him with that biker gang, and they knew that they weren't normal, so they decided to have a chat with him.

Edgar decided to send his brother off to follow him from the back, while he blocked him from the front. When they did this, the boy stopped and looked at them suspiciously.

"Got a problem, guys?" He asked, his voice not portraying how nervous he was. The boys, well, the one with the bandana, was bigger than him, but the other looked as though he was older, tougher.

"No, just scoping your civilian wardrobe." The older one said, in a gruff voice. Sam grinned, proud of his fashion choices.

"Pretty cool, huh." He said, smoothly, not wanting his excitement to peek through. Maybe these boys weren't as bad as he had originally thought.

"Yeah, for a fashion victim." At this, Sam's cheeks burned a bright red, as he felt flustered. _'So, much for them being okay… '_

Embarrassed, he debated on leaving. That was until the other boy joined.

"Look buddy, if you're looking for the diet frozen yogurt bar, it went out of business last summer." He said, haughtily. Sam narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. The ones everyone were scared of were nicer to him than these bozos. _Really nice…_

At this thought, Sam felt his face flush, and his breathing became labored when he remembered what happened that night before. Sam still couldn't believe what had happened, from the ride to their home and everything that they did afterward.

"Actually, I'm looking for a _Batman #14._ " He said, and the others looked somewhat impressed, but Sam didn't want to hear it. When he first walked in, he assumed that they would be cool people he could hang out with. Now, he knew better.

"But, obviously, your shop wouldn't have something so rare." He said turning around to walk away. He felt a hand come down and clamp to his shoulder, so Sam turned around to meet the one with the red bandana.

"Here, have this." He said shoving a comic in his hand. As Sam looked over at the comic, he wanted to laugh out in exasperation. The title of the comic was ' _Destroy All Vampires_ ', and Sam couldn't help but to snort.

" _Vampires_?! You're kidding me, right?" He said, and now he knew that these kids were on something, something that rotted the brain, probably hallucinogens.

"Hey, man, we're doing this to try and help you. Our number is on the back, but when you need us, it may be too late for you. You're already hanging around our suspects." The older one said, in a sick, disgusted tone. All Sam could do was narrow his eyes at the boys he assumed were brothers. Sam aggressively pushed the comic back into the boys hands.

"They've been more welcoming to me than you! But ya' know what, I don't have to explain myself to strangers." Sam said, angrily, wanting to just be rid of those assholes' presence. He decided to do just that, but as he was walking towards the door, the older and less aggressive one moved in front of him. He shoved the comic that he had given back to them into Sam's hands, and, with a grim look on his face, he told him, "remember what we said, and _pray you never need to call us_."

 **A/N: So, no Lost Boys in this chappie, but I hope y'all stick around for a few more chapters!!!! They may or may not be in the next one *winky face* Also, I hope yall liked it3**


	11. Kitten

Third Person's P.O.V.

Kitten

He was all they could think about. As soon as David opened his eyes, his thoughts went to his tiny little human. David knew he was supposed to hate humans. He knew he was supposed to kill them. Why did Sam have to be the exception? He was supposed to be nothing more than an insignificant little blood bag, but he wasn't.

The boys, though confused, felt the same way, as if they felt like they should just kill him and get it over with. No one could though. Even Paul and Marko, who were usually the most sadistic when feeding, couldn't. Sam, who was only meant to be a simple toy and bloodbag, turned out to be something they never expected.

The first night David and his boys saw him, he was about to walk in the comic book shop owned by those self-proclaimed "hunters". He was only supposed to be a snack for one of them, but when they got around him, it was as if they couldn't physically kill him.

"We gonna go to him?" Paul asked, excitedly. Dwayne, Marko, and Paul were all jealous that David was able to be with Sam last night. They wanted to be here, but each one of the vampires knew that it wouldn't only scare him off. Though they weren't there, David did allow them to see it from his point of view while it was happening, giving them something that made them want something more, something real. The platinum haired leader knew that he only scratched the surface of what Sam would be willing to do, and he couldn't wait to go deeper into his sense of innocence and curiosity, and exploit if for all it was worth.

"C'mon boys, let's go." He said as he, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul all got ready to go to the boardwalk.

*Earlier at the boardwalk*

After Sam left the poor excuse of a comic shop, he decided to walk around for a while. Thankfully, he had the money from last night, which he used to buy himself a cotton candy and a diet coke. Still having money left over, he decided to ride some of the rides, and he would have, if it wasn't for the long ass lines in every single thing he wanted to do.

It was every single ride. These would include the Wipe Out, Tsunami, Cliffhanger, and, of course, the Giant Dipper. He finally decided to just wait in the line of the Giant Dipper, hoping it would speed up soon. He didn't want to waste the whole day on the insane hallucinating assholes that called themselves vampire hunters. He wouldn't allow his day to be ruined because of a bunch of assholes.

Standing in line was becoming very boring and very tedious. All Sam could do was look out at the people, the other rides, or the beach. None of these were very interesting and Sam grew tired of them quickly.

Sighing, he felt the sun beat down on his face, causing little beads of sweat to roll down his forehead. When he had finally had enough, he decided to call it quits for the day. Instead of leaving with a few comic books, new friends, and a decent attitude, Sam would be going home with sunburned cheeks and a pissed off expression.

Getting out of line, he became even madder when he seen he hadn't even reached the halfway mark. It had been two hours!?! He couldn't help but to cross his arms and grumble irately. Sam didn't know why it pissed him off like it did. He suspected it was a delayed reaction from the comic shop.

Unfortunately, he didn't pay attention to the time. If he did, he would have noticed that it was sundown, and he had spent all day at the boardwalk. As angry as he was, he didn't notice anything. Well, until he heard them…. the purr of motorcycles…

As the noise reached his ears, a shiver ran down his spine. He blamed it on the cool ocean breeze, but he knew it was a lie. Sam hoped they would just ignore him, or simply not find him, though he knew it was all in vain. The teenager knew that he would have to face the biker boys sometime, though, he had wished it was sooner, rather than later, especially after what happened last night with David.

Sam tried not to think of how dominant David had been or the position he was in, on his lap. He tried not to think of how David's hard strong hand came down and-

"Kitten."


	12. Marko

Third Person's P.O.V.

Marko

Sam's heart was hammering in his ears, and his breathing only quickened at the sight of the boys on top of their rides. Star, for some odd reason, was now hanging on the back of Paul's ride, and yet, it still irritated the young human. Thankfully, before Sam got too agitated, she hopped off and walked up to him.

"Is your brother around?" The beautiful brunette asked, and Sam laughed inwardly at the earlier events. Michael was probably just now getting loose from Grandpa.

"Not yet, but he will be soon." She nodded, and with a grin on her face, she turned to walk off. David, however, must of had other plans because he called her back.

"Star," He drawled, and the female turned back, slightly deflated and disappointed. Sam was the same, thinking David wanted her to stay with him. The teenager's fears were put to rest when he finished with "be a dear, and take Laddie with you. Keep an eye on him Star or else."

Nodding, Star took off as quick as humanly possible with Laddie latched onto the back of her skirt. He could hear the jingle of it fade as she continued to basically run away.

Sam visibly shivered at David's tone. When he had disciplined Sam, he had sounded different, less violent and threatening. While Sam was scared of David, hell, he was scared of all of them, he had a weird sense that David wasn't going to hurt him. Well, unless it was like last night. As Sam thought of this, his cheeks flushed a dark crimson, resulting in blood rising to his cheeks. Marko, smelling this, turned to face the young boy with a huge grin.

"Sammy!" He exclaimed with a large smile, and the human couldn't help but to return it. It was infectious! Just being around these guys brought a smile onto Sam's face that he hadn't had in a long time. Well… ever since his mom found out about his dad cheating.

"Hi, Marko." Sam replied with almost the exact same enthusiasm, and Marko glided up to him before standing right infront of him. The vampire made sure that there was no distance between the two, as you couldn't even slide a piece of paper between them. Sam, with his ever darkening cheeks, thought it would be a good idea to look into Marko's eyes. He was wrong…

Marko's eyes, just like before, were made of two of the most beautiful colors he had ever seen. Marko noticed the effect he had on the young Emerson, and couldn't help but to let a smirk grace his perfectly shaped lips. Deciding that he would embarrass Sam a little further, Marko reached his thumb out and brushed the boy's neck, making Sam's eyes widen drastically.

"Have you come up with an answer on the collar situation because, it's either that, or," Marko stopped mid-sentence, only to lean right by Sam's ear, "we could do something else to show everyone who you belong to."

Sam looked up Marko with wide innocent eyes that held confusion. His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned.

"What do you mean by 'something else'?" Marko, using Sam's naivety to his advantage, leaned whispered closely to him, "Well, to show everyone you're ours, we'd just give you a bite or two. Doesn't that sound fun, kitten?"

Sam's eyes widened in a whole other way, and he started to stutter.

"U-uhm, Ma-Marko…" Sam, being at a loss for words, decided to just stop while he was ahead, even though he knew that he wasn't even ahead in this.

The vampire boy raised an eyebrow at Sam's reaction. He knew the boy wanted it, and yet, he was confused and perplexed at Sam not just saying he did. Although he was once a human, Marko never admitted to understanding them. If Marko wanted, he pursued it until he got it.

Wanting to further tease his little human, he decided to lean forward, more so than he was before, and slowly place his lips on Sam's neck. This action made Sam shake and sway on his feet. Scared that the boy was going to faint he quickly pulled back, only to see him with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted.

Marko, although not surprised by Sam's reaction, was a bit bewildered at the human. Maybe he wanted it as bad as they did, and boy did Marko want Sam right there. Sure, he had wanted him earlier, but after this little moment the two shared, he wanted him more than ever. David, feeling it best to intervene, stepped up.

"So, Sammie, what do you wanna do tonight? We could stay here or we could always go to the cave." The leader said with a glint in his eyes that indicated it would be what they would do anyways. Sam, with an odd burst of confidence (or stupidity), decided he had nothing to lose.

"I guess we can go to the cave."

 **A/N: So, I know I haven't updated in forever, but I PROMISE it isn't just this story. I have officially moved into my new home. I just really feel as though I'm neglecting y'all but I promise when summer comes around in a few weeks, I will update SO much more!!!** **~Emily**


	13. Betrayal

Third Person's P.O.V.

Betrayal

Just as they were about to leave, the boys and Sam saw Michael and Star, followed by Laddie, walking up to them. Michael's face looked thunderous and dark, while Star just looked concerned. Sam had to wonder who she was really concerned for?

"Sam, get the hell off that bike!" Michael yelled, grabbing his brother's arm, trying to pull him off from behind David. Gasping at the pain, Sam tried to pull it back, which only led to his stance becoming unstable. This resulted in him falling off the bike and onto the ground. His brother tried to pick him up, but before he could, Sam pushed Michael off of him, standing up on his own.

"I think you should let him decide." Marko called out. The young human was surprised at him actually speaking up. Usually, it was only David who ever spoke up about anything. After this comment, Michael looked at his brother expectantly.

"Michael, I can go with David for a little while. Then, in an hour or two, you could meet up with us. I can go with you, and Sam could go with them." Star interrupted. Sam actually felt an inkling of liking towards her after that moment.

"Perfect. We have to go grab a bite anyways." David replied, obviously appraising while she just shivered as he said that. Michael looked at her as though she were insane.

"But-" he tried, yet Star cut him off.

"They won't hurt him, trust me." Star, being half-vampire, had an idea of what they were thinking. They honestly didn't want to hurt the human, but she didn't trust them enough to believe an accident couldn't happen. She just couldn't tell Michael that. She knew that the only way David would let her continue to see Michael was if he was allowed to see Sam. In all honesty, it frightened her when she felt the intensity of their feelings for the boy. It radiated off of them in waves.

Sighing, Michael knew he was losing the argument, not to mention Star. He really liked her, even though he knew he had only known her for a few days at most. He _really_ wanted to spend more time with her.

"Fine, but if you do anything to him, I _will_ kill you." The older Emerson called out as he walked away, Sam in tow, who was sporting very bright red cheeks. The whole situation had embarrassed him severely.

"Dammit, Mike, you have somebody to hangout with! Why can't I?" He argued, but Michael wasn't having any of it. He took Sam's arm and dragged him to the food court to have something to eat before he met up with Star later.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*TIME SKIP*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

As Sam went to go throw whatever food he had left away, he heard a laugh he recognized. It was Paul, and as Sam turned around, ready to meet the biker's grin with one of his own, his smile faded.

In a booth a few spots away from where the garbage can was, sat David and Dwayne. The two were awfully close to two teenage girls. These said girls barely had any clothing on, if you could consider fishnet as clothing. The girls were obviously flirting with them, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that the boys were flirting right on back. They weren't subtle about it, either. While the girls were rubbing up against them, the boys were whispering in their ears, making the girls blush and grin from ear to ear.

The two girls were the stereotypical Valley Girls, making Sam cringe. They had on tight, clothing that seemed to have no rhyme or reason. Sam, being the fashion guru he was, couldn't help but to turn his head away, in sadness, disgust, and disappointment.

Looking around, Sam found Paul and Marko talking to another girl, who looked similar to the other two. She was beautiful by society's standards. Said girl had blonde hair, most definitely teased by an obscene amount of hairspray. While she did have on more clothes than the first two, she was being a bit more friendly with the boys, such as touching their arms and pushing up against them. They responded by kissing her on the neck.

When the Emerson boy looked at all four of the boys, they seemed to be enjoying themselves, making the hot angry tears that had developed stream down his face. It was like a dam breaking, and it wouldn't stop.

With his emotions everywhere, Sam couldn't help but to let out a quiet sob. He wondered how he had been so stupid as to think that four of the most attractive and intriguing guys he had ever seen would actually be interested in him.

Feeling incredibly stupid, Sam decided to just turn around, get Mike, and get him to take him home at any cost. Right now, Sam just wanted to go home, mope, and sleep forever. He never wanted to see the boys again. Wait, scratch that. If he could help it, he never wanted to come down to the Boardwalk again.

Quickly dumping his food, he sped over to Michael, who was poking at his unappetizing dinner. Noticing how his brother came over so fast, he looked up, only to find a distraught and crying Sam.

"Sam, what's wrong?" The only response the younger Emerson could give was a shake of his head as he held his sobs in. If he opened his mouth, he'd start crying again, and he didn't want that. After a minute of two of breathing, Sam turned to him.

"Can we just go home, _please_." He asked, his voice shaking. Sam, tired and heartbroken, couldn't even think properly. All he could process was the want of a bed, darkness, and sleep.

Confused, Michael tried to object, wanting to at least tell Star that he had to go home. He couldn't just go home and not tell her. She'd be waiting for him.

"Sam, I gotta at least tell Star. I promise, after that, we can-", but Sam interrupted him. Sam, obviously upset, raised his voice, really not wanting to face the boys after what he had just seen.

"No, dammit!" He yelled at Michael, though quite enough for the boy's vampire hearing not to pick it up. Luckily, the boardwalk made it almost impossible for their super hearing to pick anything up, especially being as busy as it was today. After a minute of calming down, Sam just looked at Michael, all teary-eyed.

"P-please, Mike, just ta-take m-me home." He stuttered, begging when also trying to stop himself from crying again. He knew he was acting like a child, but after everything that had happened with them, after all he had given, they just wanted to use him and throw him away like garbage on the Boardwalk. Once Sam thought about it again, tears filled his eyes, but he quickly blinked them back, not wanting to seem even more weak.

Those girls though, they were so beautiful. It's no wonder the boys were interested in them. They all looked like Samantha Fox, the topless model from a magazine Sam had seen once. Their bodies, which consisted of large breasts, small waists, large butts and thighs, were the epitome of what every male single dreamed of. Well, every one of them except Sam. All he wanted was the four bikers he was so intrigued by. The only problem was, apparently they didn't want him.

Realizing that Sam really needed to get home, Michael nodded, getting up from his food, leaving it sitting on the table, flies and all. As he rose, he motioned for Sam to lead the way. As Sam walked towards the parking lot, he turned and looked towards the vampire boys, giving them one last glance. There was only one problem, though. They weren't there, and neither were the girls.

 **A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was somewhat sad. Please review, favorite, and follow! It makes my day, and it only takes a few seconds. Plus, it helps motivate me to write faster!** **~Emily**


	14. Unwanted Feelings

Third Person's P.O.V.

Unwanted Feelings

"So, sweetheart, you want to go the beach and hang out with us?" Marko asked, his hand slowly crawling up her leg to reach the edge of her too-short skirt. Now that the boys had Sam, the didn't need the woman they drank from for anything involving physical pleasure. Now, their only use was to quench the boys' thirst.

"Yeah chica, we can have some real fun." Paul whispered in her ear, his large hand reaching up to slowly cup and massage one of her breasts. The girl's eyes closed as her head leaned back against the seat, and she let out a quiet moan. Usually it would have aroused Paul, and even Marko, but now the two only felt disgusted. Releasing it, she let out a needy whimper that had both of the blonde vampires smirking.

" _Come with us, and we can give you what you want_." Marko told her seductively. Letting his vampiric charm and charisma out, she nodded her head slowly, as if she was in a trance. She was putty in their hands.

In a similar situation were Dwayne and David, though unlike Paul and Marko, each vampire had a different girl. Both were hanging on every word, and limb that they could. The conversations were basically the same as the other two boys.

"So, should we get outta here?" The beautiful blonde asked David as she scooted closer to where she was more on his lap. If he was being honest, he wanted to get this shit over with as soon as possible. He wanted to drain her dry and tear her limb from limb while he feasted on her blood right here. After he was done, he really wanted to go get Sam and have his way with the poor human boy. The others had these exact same thoughts, yet, he calmed himself from thinking this and turned to face the seductress, giving her his best smirk.

"Sure babe. I'd _love_ to see the rest of you." Internally, he grimaced. Something about this didn't feel right. He felt like he was betraying Sam by flirting with this whore. David then decided that maybe it was for the best. He wouldn't want to lose control with Sam later, considering what they might do with him later.

"Good, let's go."

Dwayne, on the other hand, wasn't all too interested in putting work into getting his meals. Normally, his mysterious facade drew them in rather quickly, so he just let her talk, but after a few minutes of her non-stop talking about sex, he decided it was time to end it.

Gripping her arm harder than necessary, he gave her a smoldering look, "Come on."

After that night, _none_ of those girls were ever seen again.

Page Break*

"Sam, you have _got_ to stop this!" Michael yelled after Sam had once again declined his offer to go to the boardwalk. This had to be the tenth time, and if Michael was being honest he was starting to get a bit worried for his brother. Not only did he never want to go out, he never really talked or ate right anymore. Sam seemed to be a shell of his past self.

Michael wasn't the only one who was worried. The boys were also starting to go insane with concern not knowing what had happened to him after that night. He had just vanished! Even when you excluded the boys, Santa Carla was still a dangerous place, full of gang members, murderers, and rapists just waiting to get their hands on a deliciously innocent person like Sam, and that made them angry.

A few days after he had disappeared, they gained some common sense back. Well, enough to where they decided to follow his scent. Being a few days old, it was weak but still traceable, traceable enough to where it led to an old and creepy looking cabin. David believed this was where the boy and his family lived. Pissed, the boys tried to find where Sam was so they could spy on him.

When they finally made it to Sam's window, they were surprised to find him sobbing his heart out. Confused and worried, they peered in the window Sam was in. There he was, laying in the middle of the bed, curled up in a fetal position. His eyes were red and puffy, making their dead hearts clench. His sobs were horrible as they rang out through the room, sounding completely broken. You could tell that he tried to keep them quiet for everyone else's sake, but it didn't really work.

Marko tried to step inside of the house, wanting to go comfort his human, whatever the reason was. David grabbed his arm, giving him. He didn't need to remind them that he still left them for days on end for no reason. Yes, Sam may be upset but so were the boys. They left to go get food, only to find him gone later. He let this go to all of their minds, which resulted in Marko's eyes hardening, and he looked at the blonde human, completely taken over in rage. This look lasted until Sam let a few words slip out of his small mouth.

" _How could they_?" He cried as his arms curled around himself, trying to get even smaller. The boys movements halted, and they were dead still. Was this caused by something they had done? Each one of the replayed the encounter they had had with Sam and couldn't seem to figure out what they had done wrong. Then, Paul solved it.

" _Holy shit_." He sighed sadly, not believing that all of this was their fault. The others simply looked at him, so he decided to finish his thought.

"He saw us." At first the others didn't know what he meant by this, but slowly, it started to sink in. Marko was the first to speak.

"We fucked up _bigtime_." He didn't know what he could do to make this better. They were all so clueless to human emotions and feelings, especially heartbreak, as none of them had ever felt it.

Sam, their human, had seen them getting cozy with those girls. Even though they didn't want them in that way, the vampires couldn't deny that they were very beautiful. It probably made Sam feel like shit for them to be all over those girls like that, especially after what David and him had done.

They needed to fix this as soon as possible. The only problem was that Sam didn't know their secret, so he wouldn't believe them when they said it wasn't at all like he thought. To make matters worse, the girls had been all over them, touching and kissing them. They admitted to doing those things back to them, even though it was unnecessary. Vampires always loved a good chase, making the prey seem as though they were safe when they weren't. It was what drove a vampire to hunt in the first place. While all of this may be true, it didn't help the boys.

"We need to tell him."

 **A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed the update! I know I enjoyed writing it, as well ad the different emotions from the characters. For those of you who want more sex scenes, I will not write more smut to make the story more 'spicy' if it is not needed or doesn't make any sense to put it there. When I wrote this story, I wrote a story with a plot line that would give the characters emotion. It will not be a smut filled book, though there will be scenes that include sex.**

 **Anyways, for those of you who enjoy it as it is, I appreciate it. Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow!!!!**

 **~Emily**


	15. After The Storm

Sam's P.O.V

After The Storm

After everything that had happened, and everything I had given to David and the boys, I didn't want to face anything. It was humiliating. I had trusted them, and they betrayed me. They treated it as though it was nothing, and I didn't know how to get over that. Self pity and wallowing in my sorrow were just a few of my methods.

As much as I wanted to stay in the house and do nothing, apparently Michael had other plans.

"Sam, enough of the whining. Get up, and get dressed, cause we're going to the boardwalk." He commanded, walking into the room, pulling the curtains back, and lifting my blanket from my body.

Flinching from the dim light that now occupied my room, I just curled back into the blanket, hoping he would leave me alone. Muttering under his breath, Michael grabbed the blanket and threw it on the floor, trying to get me up and moving. My response to this was just to get up, grab the blanket, and lay back down in the bed.

This may seem childish to you, but to me, it was perfectly normal and fine. Honestly, to say I was depressed would be an understatement. I was terrified to go to the boardwalk and have to face them. My mind kept replaying what had happened, and it seemed to be trying to make me more upset, which wasn't even possible. I could just imagine their smirks and arrogant faces when they saw me. I never wanted to see them again.

"Sam, please. Mom and I are both worried about you. We don't know what to do to make you feel better." As soon as Michael said this, I realized how selfish I was being. Just because I was upset didn't give me the right to make everyone else unhappy, did it?

Well, I didn't think so, and so I got up, groaned, and got into my shower, not wanting to take a bath. I had to admit it, a shower felt nice after a week of exhaustion and sadness, so I revelled in it for a while.

Finally, after I had cleaned my hair and body, I grabbed a clean white towel from the stand and dried myself, stepping out and looking in the mirror.

Bags occupied the place under my eyes, and my skin looked pale and sunken it. That wasn't going to stop me from having a good time tonight, though. Sure, I was still terribly upset, but I couldn't keep my mind on it, or I wouldn't want to go.

"Sam, hurry up! It's almost dark." Michael yelled through the door as I walked into my room. Going to my closet, I pulled out my favorite shirt, a cool printed one that, even though it was kinda snug and short, looked good on me. It was purple, blue, and yellow, and looked kinda of psychedelic.

Fixing my hair, I put on one of my overshirts, laced up my shoes and headed downstairs, ready to get the night over with.

The Boy's P.O.V.

They didn't know what else to do other than that, and hell, they didn't even know how they were gonna do it. Their kitten seemed to hate them, and they didn't blame him. They had seriously messed up and didn't even know how to fix it. They just hoped that Sam came to the boardwalk soon.

Hollering at Star and Laddie to come down so they could leave, David also began to realize how much more tolerable Star was now. Ever since she met the older Emerson, she had been less of a pain in his ass. Maybe that had something to do with each their time being occupied.

They soon came running towards the entrance, and just as the sun set, they left the cave, each of the boys hoping that tonight would be the night that they would see their kitten again.

Marko, along with the others, had began to wonder how they were going to tell Sam. Of course, they all decided to tell him gently. While they might enjoy being rough with the human, this was another topic. They didn't want to scare him off, and so they decided against telling him how they normally would, by showing him their feeding.

No, they decided to just come back to the cave and show him what they were. Hopefully, he wouldn't take it too bad. They wanted the human to trust them, but it was unfamiliar territory. They had never cared about a human so much, and every single thing was making them go crazy without him.

As they arrived to the boardwalk, they instantly noticed Sam's smell lingering. This meant he was there, and David quickly sent Star off in pursuit of the brother, Laddie hanging off of her skirt. They had other things to do.

As the followed his scent, they heard his heartbeat and noticed how it sped up as soon as he heard their bikes.

Knowing he would be angry, they decided to try and apologize first, which was something unusual for them, especially David.

Parking their bikes, they walked up to the vendor Sam was occupying, one that sold leather jackets. Deciding it would be best to read his mind, he slid into his thoughts.

 _'Please God, let them leave me alone. Please God, I just came here because Michael made me, and now I have to deal with them. I can't do this, not after what happened…'_ Sam's thought turned into a jumbled mess after that, which wasn't unusual around them, but this was different. Other times, he wanted to be around them, now he wanted to get as far away as possible.

" _Kitten_." David's voice called, and Sam had to physically restrain himself to stop from turning around. Grabbing the table, he glared at the leather jacket in front of him.

" _David_." He spat, not wanting to talk at any of the boys after what he'd seen. He was upset, but now he was angry.

"Sam, we know why you're angry. What you saw-" Dwayne tried to explain, but Sam cut him off.

"What I saw was enough. Don't explain anything to me because I don't want to hear it. What I saw was all of you getting cozy with those girls, the night after I had…" Sam trailed off. He didn't want to say it, nor did he want the others to know, but knowing David, they already did.

"Sam, _stop_ this." David commanded, but Sam couldn't stop. His ranting was uncontrollable. He turned around, glaring at all of the boys he felt something for. _No, the ones he used to feel something for._

"No, _you_ stop! I am sick of you, all of you. All you have done is manipulate me into getting what you all want, and then you want to throw me away like garbage." He was seething by the time he finished his rant, but Paul just walked up to him, a look in his eyes he had yet to see. It looked like guilt and sorrow.

"Sam, please if you come with us, we can tell you why we did that. We can show you everything." Sam didn't want to go, but similar to every other time he had gotten around the boys, he melted like goo, agreeing to whatever they wanted.

" _Why_?" His voice cracked, and this time, David was the one to response.

"If you come with us, we'll tell you everything. Just come with us, Sam." He sounded so convincing that Sam couldn't even stop himself from walking to them, his heart hammering, and his mind begging for answers.

"Okay."

 **A/N: Not much on this chapter, but the next one won't disappoint, I promise. Please, Review, Favorite, and Follow!** **-Emily**


	16. The Truth?

Third Person's P.O.V

The Truth?

Riding to their cave was different this time. Sam didn't hold on near as tightly, nor did he scream and holler with them. He just wanted answers, answers that he was about to get.

As soon as the ride ended, he got off of Dwayne's bike, his heart dropping when Dwayne helped to pull him off. Shaking off the brunette man, he continued walking alone, not wanting or needing their help with anything until they came up with the answers he needed.

Careful to avoid the broken steps, he maneuvered his way into the cave, deciding to sit on a recliner, not the couch from a few nights ago.

Sitting as far away from that spot, he avoided even looking at it, something the boys noticed, just as they noticed everything that involved the human.

"Okay, we're here. Now, give me one excuse not to walk straight out that door." The men looked around, uneasy with how their human was going to react to this.

"You have to understand, Sam. We're not what we look like." Marko tried to explain softly, as if approaching a scared animal. Sam only looked at them with confusion.

"What do you mean?" His voice was shaking. The boys might not have been the best but he didn't think they were into anything too dangerous.

"We're not... human." He told the scared human boy, and while half of his mind didn't want to believe it, the other half thought it was plausible. They were fast, strong, mysterious, and not to mention, Edgar and Alan were so sure of them being vampires.

To prove their point, they each changed their faces to that of their vampire counterparts. They looked sinister and menacing, causing Sam to shiver, but not from fright. Honestly, he found this side of them attractive, almost more so than their other face.

" _Vampires_ …" Sam whispered, denial evident in his voice. His eyes flickering back and forth between the four vampires in the room. They looked shocked at his sudden knowledge of the situation, but accepted it, not wanting to jinx it.

"Yes, we are. Sam, those girls, they were nothing but food. Those missing posters, they are because of us. You, however, are different. For some reason, we have this need to have you. We _want_ you." Dwayne told Sam, their little kitten, of why they were so obsessively protective of the younger boy. Sam, calm as ever, didn't feel the need to be scared. He knew that, after what Dwayne had just said, they wouldn't hurt him, at least not without permission.

"If I run?" Sam questioned, looking David directly in his eyes, worried of the answer. He wasn't scared of the boys. No, he was only scared of what they could do to him if provoked. They might not hurt him without cause, but what happened if he did something really terrible. He would enjoy some of what they could do, but what about the other more sinister part?

"We'd chase after you, to the ends of the Earth. We'd never stop." Was his reply, and while Sam was slightly scared of the conviction David held in his voice, he didn't otherwise mind it.

Sighing, he walked up to Paul, hesitant and cautious at first, but the closer he got, the more confident he was that Paul wouldn't hurt him.

Finally, when he was only a few inches away from Paul, he held his hand up and caressed the vampire's now deformed features, feeling the strange, yet hauntingly beautiful, face.

His cheekbones and eyebrows were a bit higher, and aside from his now yellow-red eyes and the two sets of fangs in his mouth, he looked the same. The only difference was that this Paul held a sense of danger that he hadn't felt before. Sure, he was a bit intimidating before this, but now he looked like something out of a horror movie.

As he ran his hands up and down his face, Paul's eyes were alit with mischief, and Sam felt himself enjoying this just as much as he guessed Paul was.

His hand traveled lower until it reached Paul's mouth. Tracing his lips in curiosity, his finger skimmed the sharp point of one of the fangs, leading to a small drop of crimson liquid to creep up from the almost invisible cut.

Sam, terrified of what would happen, almost pulled his hand back, but Paul was quicker than him.

Darting his tongue out, it quickly met Sam's finger, and Paul let his tongue glide over the injured area, finding the thing he desired.

Once his tongue met the liquid, Paul let out a deep, animalistic growl that resonated throughout the cave, making all the boys, including Sam, appear on edge. Whether it was because they were cautious of what Paul would do, or they were waiting to see how the human would react, Sam didn't know. He found that his was a mixture of both. Honestly, he didn't know what he would do. He was frozen in place, gaping at the vampire infront of him.

Paul's mouth found his finger, and he began to suck on it lightly, causing Sam to redden more than should be considered possible. He didn't know how he should feel about it, morally speaking, but if he was being completely honest, he liked the way Paul's tongue felt on his flesh. He liked it so much that, when Paul continued sucking, Sam let out a tiny moan, but no matter how tiny the sound was, all of the boys caught it.

Walking up from behind Sam, Marko slid his hands into the human's hair before grabbing a fistful. Pulling on it lightly, yet sharply, Sam once again let out a moan like whimper. This, in turn, had Marko smirking. His human was putty in his hands.

Sliding his head down, Marko decided to leave those marks to show just who the boy belonged to.

As soon as Marko's lips found the younger boy's neck, Sam involuntarily darted his head to the side, allowing Marko even more room than before, giving him complete access.

Kissing up and down his neck, Marko tried to find the self-proclaimed 'sweet spot', and when he kissed a small spot on the base of the neck, Sam cried out in pleasure.

This encouraged Marko to keep going, and finally, Paul had finished the finger, giving it one last nip before he joined Marko's assault on Sam's neck.

David and Dwayne, content with watching this one time, let their brothers enjoy Sam and vise versa. They knew they would have their turn soon enough.

Sam, stuck in the middle of the two vampires, leaned his head as far back as it would go, trying to feel every bit of pleasure they would allow him to have.

Marko, pleased with their kitten's submission, growled loudly into the boy's neck before he slowly bit into him. The youngest looking vampire grabbed onto Sam to keep himself up as he tasted to sweetest blood he had ever had. He wanted all of it, but he knew it was wrong, and so he tried to be gentle, not wanting to break the human boy.

Making sure not to hurt him too much, he stayed there as the tiny bit of blood from Sam's neck filled his mouth.

Paul soon followed Marko's actions as he slid his longer fangs into Sam's neck. As soon as all three were connected, Sam's eyes rolled in the back of his head at the feeling he received. There had never been anything like it, and probably would never be again.

After a few long swallows, the vampires decided it was time to pull back, the monsters inside of them begging for more. They wanted all of him, but they didn't know if he was ready, so they decided on the next best thing.

As Paul pulled back, he placed bloodied kisses all over their kitten's neck, and all though Sam had never really cared for the smell of blood, he admitted that it didn't really bother him in this situation.

Marko, cheeky as ever, let his hand slide down the boy's shirt, making Sam shiver in anticipation. He didn't know what was going to happen, and that was one of the things he loved about this group of vampires.

Once Marko reached Sam's pants, he quickly slid it further, to the area that looked a bit tight. Running his hands over that part, Sam hissed out a cry of need. Marko was glad to deliver whatever the boy wanted, but he had conditions. If Sam was going to get what he wanted, he'd have to do as they said.

Letting his hand fall, he turned him around, and Paul slid off of Sam, ready to hear Sam's reaction to what Marko said. Once Sam's full attention, foggy eyes and all, was focused on him, he continued.

"Kitten, we gotta let you know what you're getting into. We want you to call us sir." Marko explained, hoping that the boy would agree. Marko knew he would, but he had to make sure.

"You mean like I did with David?" Sam asked, his voice small and somewhat nervous now that he could think clearly.

'These are vampires, dammit! Edgar and Alan were actually right, but do I want anything to happen to them? No.' Sam's inner battle had his eyebrows furrowed and he seemed to be thinking hard about something. The two vampires didn't like it. They wanted his main focus to be on them.

"Yes, but you are to call all of us that, everywhere. More importantly, you are to obey everything we tell you, do you understand, little kitten?" The cherub vampire whispered seductively, letting his hand find its way to the marks him and his brother had made. Pressing down on it, Sam released a hiss in pain, but his arousal filled the air after it.

The flesh was red and somewhat swollen, but it would heal. Then they would have to make others. This wasn't just for control and dominance, it was also for protection. They had claimed him in case other vampires thought it would be a good idea to make him a snack.

Thinking about this had Marko pissed, ready to unleash his monster, but two words from Sam's mouth stopped him.

"Yes… sir?"

 **A/N: So, a bit smutty. Hope you guys liked it. I did *smirk, and it seems Sam did as well. Anyways, please remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review.** **-Emily**


	17. Bound

**Third Person's P.O.V**

 **Bound**

 **WARNING** **: THIS CHAPTER IS ALL SMUT. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**!

 **THIS** **CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE.**

As soon as Sam said this, everything escalated quickly from there. First, was the shock from everyone in the room, including Sam himself. The human, however, didn't deny it. He longed for them just as much as they longed for him. His body, which was currently on fire, proved this to everyone in the cave. He was theirs, and they couldn't wait to show him what they wanted to do to him.

Marko knew how Sam was feeling because the vampire was feeling the same way. He knew he couldn't go all the way with his submissive, at least not yet, but he could show him a taste of what he was in for.

Snapping out of the shock the smallest vampire had originally felt, he leaned into the human, his human's ear.

" _Good boy_." As soon as Sam heard this, his heart skipped a beat. Even though the human was somewhat embarrassed at the situation he was in, Sam found that he enjoyed being praised, especially by them.

"Tha-thank you," Sam stuttered, and Marko smirked, ready to correct the boy, but Sam figured out what he was going to say, and hurriedly fixed his response by adding on the simple title of "sir.".

Marko and Paul felt pride swell in themselves as they looked at their kitten. His head was bent slightly, showing them that he thought they were the more dominant ones, and he was correct. They figured that they wouldn't have to train him much, as Sam was already showing signs of being a natural submissive.

"Kitten, go stand by the couch." Paul ordered, his voice filled with desire, and if his pants didn't show how aroused he was, that did.

Doing as he was told, Sam couldn't help but feel a few twitches inside his stomach. He felt hot, and even more so when he walked by Dwayne and David. They were leaning against a wall, and their eyes were a dark black, showing their excitement. Both looked at him as though he were their prey, and they were the predator. It was as though they wanted to devour him.

Waiting by the couch, Sam stood still, anticipating the return of the two vampires, who went to grab something they needed, and when they came back, they held two scarves. One, a dark red, was being held by Paul, and the other, a midnight black, held by Marko.

"Take off your clothes. _All_ of them." Marko ordered, standing in front of the boy. Sam, however, just stood still, gaping. When he had done stuff with David, the vampire didn't ask him to take off all of his clothes. He let him keep his boxers on, but now, Marko wanted them all off. He didn't know what to do, and so he just stood there awkwardly.

Marko, sensing the boy's hesitation, walked up to him, his gaze and walk were predatory in nature, along with the animalistic look in his eyes. Paul, being closer to the boy, peeled his over shirt from off of his shoulders from behind, leaving him in only his shirt and pants. Marko, who now stood infront of Sam, lifted his hands under the boy's shirt, and pulled it up and off, leaving him bare chested. Marko decided to tease him further, and he did so by dragging his cool hand and long lingering nails along Sam's chest, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples. The human boy groaned, arching his back for more attention, but Marko stopped, ready for the next step. Sliding his hands down, he reached the top of Sam's pants.

Sam, all of the sudden felt shy and nervous, so his hands quickly found their way to Marko's, stopping him from doing anything further.

Looking up at the vampire, he noticed that every single one of them had their eyes on him. They looked at him with such passion and lust that he didn't know if he could even finish a coherent thought.

"Kitten, we just wanna make you feel good. Do you trust us?" David spoke from the wall, his voice rough and raw from what he was seeing. All Sam wanted to do was nod, the lump in his throat preventing him from talking, but they seemed to want a verbal response.

"Y-yes sir, I do."

Marko took this as permission to continue his stripping of the boy, and he quickly popped the button on his pants and unzipped them, showing the vampires Sam's boxers.

Pulling his blue jeans down, along with almost ripping his shoes off, Sam stepped out, closing his eyes tightly, scared of what would happen, but also anticipating what was to come.

Marko noticed how tight they looked, and couldn't help but to lick his lips. Paul was standing behind the young boy, and to get him to calm down, he slowly kissed his way down his neck, causing the human to moan lightly. His heart rate slowed down and he arched his neck to give Paul better access. This made the rocker vampire grin.

While Paul was basically assaulting Sam's neck, Marko took the opportunity to reach his hand out and run it along Sam's clothed length. Sam's lower half jerked forward while his neck was still held by Paul. It probably looked uncomfortable, but Sam didn't even care.

Marko continued running his hand up and down his boxers, making Sam gasp and moan. Finally, Marko realized that the boy was about to cum, and so he stopped.

"Sam, take off your boxers." Marko ordered in a dark growl, ready to give Sam what he needed. Honestly, Marko didn't really care what he got out of it this time. Sam needed this more than any of them did. He needed to want them as much as they wanted him.

Sam followed his instructions, this time without any hesitation, pulling his boxers off, leaving him completely bare to every vampire in the room as they looked at him with hungry eyes.

Sitting on the couch, Sam felt vulnerable. Being in the nude in front of someone made him feel utterly defenseless, and he was. He was completely nude in front of four dangerous creatures that could kill him anytime if they wanted, but that didn't scare him. It actually excited him even more, knowing that they could hurt him, but they chose not to.

The human heard four deep inhales, and his face suddenly became the color of a tomato. If they were vampires, that meant they had a wicked sense of smell, and that they were smelling his arousal. They were smelling his need for them to touch him, to satisfy him. Sam lowered his head even further, ashamed at how he felt. Sure, they could see it, but he didn't think they would be able to smell.

"Don't be embarrassed, kitten. We love you being so ready for us, for you being such a needy kitten." Paul joked, trying to lighten the mood, but the way he whispered it in Sam's ear made the human whimper in need. He was their kitten, and he loved it.

Sitting down on either side of him, Paul immediately went back to his neck, kissing and sucking along his jaw before making his way to Sam's mouth.

Not even bothering to fight for dominance, as he knew the vampire would win, Sam let Paul push his tongue in his mouth, but not before the older man nipped at his lips, causing a drop of blood to rise from the skin.

As soon as Paul had fully taken over Sam's mouth, he wrapped the scarf skillfully around Sam's eyes, covering them and leaving him vulnerable to his other senses. Marko grabbed Sam's wrists and tied them together, binding him.

At first, Sam, who wasn't used to being bound and blindfolded at the same time, tried to break free, wrenching his hands, but Marko had skillfully tied it in a tight knot, knowing he would freak out. Marko knew Sam needed reassurance.

"Its okay, kitten. You can trust us. If you don't like it, tell us. Just say for us to stop, and we will." Marko whispered in his ear, and Paul just continued giving soft kisses and bites to their submissive, not bothering to say anything else as Marko had covered all of it.

Nodding, Sam seemed to relax at that, but it didn't last long, for Paul reached over slowly running his hand over Sam's hardness.

Hissing at the contact, Sam let out a cry of pleasure, but Paul quickly pulled his hand back when their kitten tried to move his hands around.

"Ah, ah, ah, no moving your hands. Wouldn't want to disobey us, would you?" Marko asked rhetorically, before he grabbed the human's bound wrists, handing them to the other blonde before he took over running his fingertips over Sam's throbbing cock. Paul wrapped his hands around the wrists in an iron grip while still kissing Sam, taking away all of his control. To be honest, he didn't really mind though.

With every kiss, every touch, Sam was getting closer and more anxious for what Marko was going to do, and when Marko finally slid his hand around Sam, he let out a gasp, jerking forward. He really did try not to move, but it seemed his body was completely against him, due to his hips bucking with every stroke Marko did. His body was only doing what it wanted to do and not listening to his brain. Marko used one of his hands to hold Sam's waist down while the other was running up and down.

"That's a good kitten." Marko purred somewhat sadistically, not being able to help himself. Having to smell everyone's arousal in the room was torture to the vampires, but they knew they couldn't take him. They didn't want to do it before he was ready.

Soon, Sam's breathing had become labored, and due to all of his pent up arousal and sexual need, he knew he wouldn't last long. So, without having to be told, Sam moaned out a question, one that felt right to ask.

"C-can I please?" He couldn't finish the sentence due to his gasping and moaning, and he was kind of grateful for that. Marko didn't stop what he was doing, but he did look up at the boy. He seen how the human was so lost in his pleasure, but it didn't matter to Marko at the moment. He wanted Sam to really ask him for what he wanted.

"Can you what, kitten?" The vampire asked, playing stupid. He didn't need Sam to simply ask him, he needed the human to beg him.

" _Please_ , sir!" Sam continued to moan out, writhing in pleasure, making both vampires smirk, their eyes alit with fiery lust.

"What do you want, kitten? You have to be specific." Paul whispered in his ear, seeing the goosebumps rise on his skin. Satisfaction clouded his head as he nibbled harshly on the boy's skin, breaking the first layer of flesh. Paul licked lightly, not ready to drink until the time came.

"P-please, sir, ca-can I cu-cum?" Sam cried out in pleasure and agony, trying to prolong his orgasm for as long as possible. He didn't want to cum if they didn't say he could. He could get punished again, and while he liked it, he didn't want to disappoint them.

"Yes, kitten. Cum for us." As soon as Marko said that, he came, releasing all over Marko's hand. Paul and Marko, while he was still orgasming, bit into his neck, causing a bright white light to flash around him. Spasms and moans erupted from his sweet mouth as his whole body shook due to what he was feeling. It was the best thing he had ever experienced.

The vampires felt the same way as his blood filled their mouth. To them, it was undescribable. Nothing on this Earth, food or blood, had ever tasted so sweet to them. The monsters inside of them were relishing in the taste of his delectable virgin blood. He tasted of innocence, which made them crave him even more.

Slowly, he came down from the euphoria, realizing that he still couldn't see due to the blindfold. Groaning tiredly, Sam tried to take it off, only to have Paul and Marko unlatch from his neck and do it for him. Next to come off were the wrist restraints, which had slightly bruised him, along with Paul's fingertips.

As Sam took a look around, he noticed all four of the boys watching him like hawks. Marko and Paul looked at him with smirks, and their eyes were filled with lust. David and Dwayne were the same, but further away, less visible to him.

After looking down, Sam noticed that he was still naked, and his cum was splattered all over his stomach and Marko's hand. Sitting up, he tried to wipe himself off, but the boys stopped him.

"No, we'll clean you." David told him as he and Dwayne walked over, sitting in front of him. Without hesitation, Dwayne leaned his head towards Sam's stomach, licking up every bit of his release. His eyes never left Sam's wide ones, and if he hadn't been so tired, he would have wanted a chance to do something else, this time with David and Dwayne. Shaking his head lightly, he knew he would have to wait for another time as tiredness was taking over.

Looking at the two smirking blonde's in front of him, he noticed Marko sucking on his finger seductively before he bit on his now clean thumb. The tired induced fog in his eyes increased, but he could still make out the leader walking his way.

Sighing when David's tongue hit his stomachs along with Dwayne's, he relaxed even further. It didn't feel sexual. It felt like they actually cared, and he couldn't think of anything else that made him that happy.

After he was cleaned up, Paul lifted their dozed off human from the couch, pulling his boxers up to make sure he looked somewhat decent when he woke up. Laying him down on the bed to rest, they sighed, going back to the seats and waited for him to wake up.

 **A/N: I honestly have nothing to say about this chapter except that I was extremely pleased with it, never having done any of that myself. I feel I represented the vampires' animalistic natural well, and Sam's slight reluctance and skittish behavior. Just the chapter itself made me happy, all the way done to the name.** **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did *smirk*.**

 **-Emily**


End file.
